Kazfiel
Kazfiel, also known with the names Kazbiel, Kazbeel, and Kazbel, was a former fallen angel and now seraph and acting God in Heaven, taking over the role of Michael, his oldest brother. He is a major character in DxD: Next Generation. Appearance Kazfiel appears around 20-years old, and has medium-length white hair with a single blue highlight, with similar colored eyes, and possesses a sharp, angular handsome face. His casual outfit consists of a short-sleeved black button-up, with a gray buttoned vest over with a blue necktie and black jeans with black loafers. HIs combat outfit is is the same, but with the additon of gloves, multiple belts around his waist, and a large trenchcoat dangling off his shoulders. As Acting God, he possesses 20 pure-white wings. Personality During his years as an angel before his fall, Kazfiel was a excitable and energetic childish angel, and loved finding out secrets. This would lead to his down''fall'' however, as when he tried coercing his older brother Michael into revealing the secret name of their father, God, he was denied and angered him, causing his casting out and blackening of his wings. As a fallen, he grew to resent his father and sibling angels, as they were allowed to learn his name but not him. This anger fueled his rise in the Grigori, becoming one of it's leaders. After his redemption, Kazfiel has matured, becoming a great leader, and a kind and caring person in general, though he still possess some of his childish qualities. Lore Kazbiel (also known as "Kazbeel" and "Kazbel") is a fallen angel in Jewish mythology, known as the "angel of the oath". His name means "he who lies to God". His original name was Biqa, meaning "good person". Kazbiel attempted to coerce Michael to tell him the hidden sacred name of God, but he was denied. History Born alongside his angelic siblings, Kazfiel worked as a leader in the angel faction until his fall in trying to coerce his father's secret name out of his brother, Michael. He was brought into the Grigori by Azazel, and promptly grew throught he ranks to Cadre, and fought in the Great War against his siblings. He witnessed the death of his father first hand, and promptly broke down in the middle of the battlefield. After this he secluded himself for many years, only showing up during the Peace Age before the Rampage and Fall caused by Trihexa to help prepare the Grigori. With his siblings, Michael, Gabriel, Raphael, and Uriel sacrificing themselves during the fight against Trihexa, Kazfiel's pitch-black wings returned to their former pure white color. At their end, his siblings redemed him. After this, he returned to Heaven and took the role of Acting God, with his three remaining brothers taking the Seraph roles, and younger sister taking command of the Grigori. Powers and Abilities Immense Strength: Being one of the original seraph and now acting God, Kazfiel possesses large amounts of strength, which can be felt from him simply pushing out his aura. Immense Speed: As a swordsmen and gunner, Kazfiel has trained in speed and quick reflexes, which shows in his combat style as he can vanish and reappear in an instant, blades dancing across an opponent. Master Swordsman: Training with his revolver-blade for years, Kazfiel is matched by few and outmatches most in battles of the blade. Light Weapon Skill: As skilled as he is with swords, Kazfiel is as skilled with other weapons of light, like spears, bows, and even bullets. Wind Magic: Born with a natural affinity for wind, Kazfiel is highly skilled in it's magics. Born Leader: Shown back when he was Cadre, Kazfiel has a natural knack and charisma for leading and inspiring people. Flight: Capable of doing with his 20 angel wings. Equipment Revolver-Blade: A cross between a traditional sword and revolver, this combonation allows bullets to be fired from the blade for attacking, or for boosting Kazfiel's speed. The blade is edged in light magic. Throwing Knives: His secondary ranged option, Kazfiel carries about 20 on his person, and like his sword, each is edged in light magic. Trivia * Appearance and images are based on Dreadlord Class Ciel from the game Elsword. * Lore of Kazfiel is from the demon of the same name from the Shin Megami Tensei franchise and spin-offs. In the game version, Kazfiel remains a fallen. Category:NecroGodYami Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Angels